No Objections
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry wants Lucius to be his first. COMPLETE SLASH FLUFF OOC


"No Objections" by Keikokin

AU: After the war

Rating: NC-17, HP/LM, hinted DM/SS

Warnings: Unbound, Fluff, Sex, Creature!fic, Slut!LM

Plot bunny from Allexandrya

Summary: Harry wants Lucius to be his first

Disclaimer: HP and its universe belong to JK Rowling and companies. No maliciousness is intended. Meant for mature audiences only. No profit is being made from this fiction.

2.10.2010

Harry gathered up his courage and downed another shot of Firewhiskey. It burned and his hands trembled but he knew this might be his only chance. He couldn't really say when it began, but ever since the end of the war it was all he thought about. Harry wanted to be taken by someone with experience, who hopefully – if he was very, very lucky might want him too. Although he knew he was asking a lot.

As he sorted through who the candidates were he began to realize how often he thought of the man. Lucius Malfoy was an enigma. He'd proven his family was all that mattered. And that resonated deep inside Harry and the fact the man was walking sex, well married or not he'd have to try to ask his favorite wet dream for a really, really big favor. He took a deep breath and crossed the room full of mingling Ministry officials. As the crowd began to thin a bit, he was spotted by his quarry.

Thankfully he received only a raised eyebrow to his obviously purposeful approach. "Mr. Potter, how are you this evening?"

In the long, dark windows behind the blond, Harry could see how terrified his reflection looked. He did his best to ignore it. "Well, and you?"

"Really? You look a bit flush." Lucius Malfoy looked amused and Harry had the distinct feeling that he was a mouse and Lucius was the cat.

"Um," Harry wanted to curse at his lack of ability to speak around the man. He sighed and looked around at the milling crowd.

"Did you wish to speak in private?" Harry's head turned back and he once again cursed himself for taking his eyes off of Lucius Malfoy. The man must think him incredibly rude. Yet Harry wasn't about to disagree with the suggestion of leaving the party. With a nod, he followed Lucius further into the Embassy. Eventually Lucius turned at a white door, gilded with gold and pulled the door open to reveal a beautiful sitting room in tones of dark blue and cream.

Lucius gestured for Harry to sit and Harry did picking a loveseat. Across from him, the handsome blond sat gracefully down on an armchair. "You don't seem to appreciate your fans."

Harry shook his head. The parties since his defeat of Voldemort had been non-stop. Hopefully they would wind down soon or Harry feared he'd never have a private life again. But then again this was part of the reason he was here at Malfoy Manor with this once in a lifetime chance to speak to Lucius privately. "I'd rather they'd just leave me alone."

This time Lucius tilted his head just a bit, before straightening his head once more. "Is this what you wished to discuss with me?" Biting his lip Harry's courage seemed to fail him and he didn't know how to start. After a moment, Lucius called a house elf for some refreshments slipping easily into the role of gracious host and Harry gratefully used the time to pull himself back together. But it was so hard to ask for this and of Lucius Malfoy of all people! If Draco ever found out he might as well off himself.

Eventually their eyes met and Harry knew he could put it off no longer. "I turn twenty-one in a week."

With a blink, understanding seemed to cross the older man's face. "You need a bonding tutor?"

"Bonding tutor?" Harry didn't know what that even was. There were times he wished there was some sort of guidebook for the wizarding world. He simply wanted this beautiful man to be his first.

Clearing his throat, Lucius caught Harry's attention again. "Draco chose his godfather to teach him the more intimate lessons one needs as a wizard. He will be instructed in all manners of pleasure and the spells and rituals of bonds particular for Veelas."

Harry put his cup down before he dropped it. He'd heard the rumors of the Malfoy's being Veela's but had chalked it up to just that – rumor. "So he's going to bond with his godfather?" Harry winced at the questions but Lucius sat back looking amused again.

"Draco has not yet reached mating season, so there's no telling yet." Lucius crossed his legs. "But I don't believe you wish to discuss my son."

"No, not really." Harry's mind was reeling with this revelation but he brought his mind back to the matter at hand. "I guess I do need a tutor, but I don't think I need to know about bonding rituals." Harry stared into his cup, certain the older man understood him at last that he was asking for Lucius to end his virginity. He was terrified of looking up and seeing Lucius at this moment. Was he laughing? Was he plotting how to use this against him?

"I too, am a Veela Mr. Potter." Lucius crossed the space between them and sat down next to Harry. Harry could feel himself tremble but forced himself to look up. "My wife owes you a life debt but I doubt even she could have imagined it being paid in this way."

Harry began to speak but Lucius put a finger to his lips and began to slowly trace them. Closing his eyes, Harry tried to remember to breathe. The touch burned through him and he realized at that point he'd do anything to get the man in front of him to bed him. As it was, he was practically raw from wanking to the thought. "If I tutor you and you turn out to be my Mate, my marriage would be over."

Harry blinked out of his daze and pulled back. "I-I didn't realize…"

"Obviously," Lucius moved even closer. "Did you think I was explaining it all to you for my health?" Once again fingers eased over Harry's lips. "Have you ever been kissed?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, from –"

"I'd much rather not know," Lucius chided gently. "Lesson one, never discuss past loves with your new lover."

"You'll do it?" Harry gasped. Years of dealing with Malfoy had taught him that when a Malfoy does NOT argue a point then they agree. Harry was stunned at his luck.

Lucius smiled. "If you are asking if I'm willing to tutor you in pleasure and intimacy, I can assure you I'm definitely considering it. May I ask why me?" The man's eyes began a slow tour of Harry's assets and Harry felt instantly warm.

"Are you kidding? You're bloody gorgeous!" Harry exclaimed and then felt embarrassed that he'd done so.

"So you're sexually attracted to me?" Lucius was sniffing the air around them. "Mmm, lovely and pure."

Harry was having a hard time breathing again. Having Lucius was so close was driving him wild with need. "Yes," he whispered.

Hopefully if this all turned toes up he could quietly vanish into some part of the world where there would be no one left to talk to or defend his actions to. "I can smell your innocence," the blond's voice had gone deep and throaty. Harry nearly jumped when the blond licked a path up his neck to his ear, where he began to suck on the lobe. Lucius took a moment and turned his face to the side, rubbing against Harry's neck. "Ambrosia."

Harry felt like every nerve ending was one fire. Is this what it was supposed to be like with someone else? Bloody hell, Hermione was right that he was missing out and needed a sex life. She quickly fell from his mind though as Lucius was now running his fingers through Harry's hair. He shivered in response.

"So beautiful and so responsive," Lucius whispered into his hair. Harry felt owned and sexier than he had in his life thus far. He was harder than he could ever recall and desperate for the burning touches from the blond.

Lucius pulled back and Harry felt dizzy. While the fog lifted Lucius summoned his Patronus, which turned out to be a large tiger. "Tell Narcissa, I've found him." The tiger nodded and bounded off.

Harry shook his head to clear it. "Found who?"

"My Mate and I believe its time to begin your lessons," Lucius put a hand around Harry's head cupping it and drawing him near. As Lucius covered his lips Harry felt fire pour into him and he gasped. Lucius leapt at the open mouth invitation and plundered Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes fell closed and he let go.

_I want to be in love. I want him. He wants me. I'm his mate! Lucius Malfoy wants me!_

Harry jumped back with a gasp. "Malfoy is going to kill me!"

Shaking his head, Lucius stroked Harry's hair. "Not without risking my life too. Once we bond that is."

"Bond?" Harry whispered.

"I did warn you." Lucius replied coolly and sat back, releasing Harry's hair.

"I just wanted you to fuck me!" Harry practically shouted and then winced at what he'd just yelled.

Lucius chuckled. "Trust me; I have no objections to that."

Harry's eyes went wide as the older man pressed him into the loveseat and began to unbutton his shirt, licking a path as he moved ever south. By the time he reached Harry's belt, Harry thought he'd fall apart from need. When his cock was finally released into a hot and eager mouth, Harry decided he'd do anything for more.

He'd nearly shot into that hot cavern when Lucius pulled away and with a wave of his wand undressed them both. Placing his wand carefully within reach he straddled Harry's thighs with ease. "I've never been very good at waiting though. I'm not a patient man." Lucius was suddenly kissing him again and Harry's world once again tilted. But it was nothing compared to the next moment when he suddenly felt himself at the blond's entrance. He looked up in shock to find Lucius was indeed mounting his erection with a rather smug look on his face. "Shh, don't tell. We can't have everyone know what a slut I am can we?" Lucius winked and Harry's hands shook.

"Oh god!" Harry yelled as Lucius slid down his cock in one smooth move. Harry was gasping for air and Lucius was already moving up and down with a look of extreme pleasure on his face. He wiggled a bit and Harry had to bite his lip so as not to shoot his load.

Lucius wiggled some more and sighed contently, "Merlin, I love a good thick prick in me." A sort of purring, singing sound issued forth from his throat and beautiful wings erupted from his back. They began to slowly beat back and forth in time to their mating. The sight of Lucius, sweaty, panting, arched and with wings was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen.

He couldn't hold it and started to spurt into the hot ass above him. But this didn't seem to faze Lucius at all. He simply leaned forward and began to kiss Harry again. In what seemed an impossibly short time, Harry was hard again and Lucius was riding him for all he was worth. It didn't seem like it could possibly be the Lucius Malfoy the wizarding world knew.

His head was thrown back in ecstasy, his hair tickling Harry's thighs. A light sheen of sweat covered his solidly built chest with a dusting of dark blond hair. His face was lit with a smile that Harry was positive no one else had ever seen and a new word entered his mind with pride.

_MINE!_

The voice was not his.

Harry barely had a moment to deal with that when the wings above him changed direction. Lucius shifted position to accommodate them and was now slamming up and down Harry's cock. The younger man held on for dear life, filled with an excitement never known before in his life. He had no idea you could top from the bottom but it was being clearly illustrated now and Harry hoped it would never end. Lucius grabbed his hands that had been holding his hips and moved them up to his nipples. Harry took the hint and began to play with them, rubbing, licking and sucking until Lucius shuddered and came hard, coating the area between them with the hot, white spunk. Harry followed suit, shaking and grunting as he came for a second time.

With a dark, throaty chuckle Lucius lay down as Harry made a rather squelchy sound as he fell out. He flushed in embarrassment, but suspected it would be hard to tell at the moment. His arms wrapped around Lucius afraid to let go of the wonderful blond vixen that was the Veela hidden within. As they relaxed Harry saw the wings tuck up as Lucius shrugged upwards and then they vanished from view.

A few minutes passed as their breathing calmed and their bodies cooled. "Harry I think we better clean up don't you?" Lucius sounded amused again and Harry took that as a very good sign that Lucius wasn't disappointed in his performance, grunts, lack of knowledge, bodily sounds and all.

"Yeah." Harry knew he was grinning wildly as they did quick cleaning charms and redressed. They turned to face each other and Harry knew the moment of reckoning had arrived. His brain scrambled trying to figure out what to say. 'Thanks' would sound like it was a one-off. After all, Lucius had sent off that Patronus, so evidently there was some long standing understanding there and Lucius had talked of a bond. With a smile, Harry suddenly realized what to say about the tutoring, the sex, and of course the whole mate business.

"No objections," Harry smiled and Lucius kissed him possessively. He put out his arm for them to return to the party with a smug, little smirk that Harry realized he'd be seeing for a long, long time.

Lucius saw his own happiness reflected in Harry's and reiterated the sentiment, "No objections."

Then they opened the doors onto their new life – together.


End file.
